The 9th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 9th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 8, 1982. Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Allen Potter (executive producer), Leslie Kwartin (producer), Joe Willmore (producer)' *All My Children'' - Jørn Winther (producer) *''General Hospital'' - Gloria Monty (executive producer) *''Ryan's Hope'' - Ellen Barrett Directing Team *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Marlene Laird, Alan Pultz, Phil Sogard''' *''All My Children'' - Larry Auerbach, Jack Coffey, Sherrell Hoffman, Jørn Winther *''The Edge of Night'' - Richard Pepperman, John Sedwick *''One Life to Live'' - Norman Hall, Peter Miner, David Pressman Writing Team *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Douglas Marland, Nancy Franklin, Patrick Mulcahey, Gene Palumbo, Frank Salisbury''' *''All My Children'' - Agnes Nixon, Wisner Washam, Jack Wood, Mary K. Wells, Clarice Blackburn, Lorraine Broderick, Cynthia Benjamin, John Saffron, Elizabeth Wallace *''The Edge of Night'' - Henry Slesar, Lois Kibbee *''One Life to Live'' - Sam Hall, Peggy O'Shea, Don Wallace, Lanie Bertram, Fred Corke, S. Michael Schnessel Lead Actor *'WIN: Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Larry Bryggman (John Dixon, ''As the World Turns) *Stuart Damon (Luke Spencer, General Hospital) *James Mitchell (Palmer Cortlandt, All My Children) *Richard Shoberg (Tom Cudahy, All My Children) Lead Actress *'WIN: Robin Strasser (Dorian Lord, ''One Life to Live)' *Leslie Charleson (Monica Quartermaine, ''General Hospital) *Ann Flood (Nancy Pollock, The Edge of Night) *Sharon Gabet (Raven Whitney, The Edge of Night) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) Supporting Actor *'WIN: David Lewis (Edward Quartermaine, ''General Hospital)' *Gerald Anthony (Marco Dane, ''One Life to Live) *Doug Sheehan (Doug Kelly, General Hospital) *Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard, All My Children) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Dorothy Lyman (Opal, ''All My Children)' *Elizabeth Lawrence (Myra Sloane, ''All My Children) *Meg Mundy (Mona Croft, The Doctors) *Louise Shaffer (Rae Woodard, Ryan's Hope) Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Craft - Lighting Direction *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Everett Melosh''' *''All My Children'' - Jim Tetlow Outstanding Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Crafts - Technical Director/Electronic Camera *'WIN: ''All My Children for Switerzerland remote - Lawrence Hammond (electronic camera), Nicholas Hutak (electronic camera), Thomas Woods (electronic camera)' *'WIN: Guiding Light for Kent Falls State Park in Danbury, Connecticut remote - Sanford Bell (technical director), Hal Classon (technical director)' *''General Hospital for Luke and Laura's Wedding remote - Bill Pope *''Guiding Light'' for Canary Island, Spain - Frank Florio (techincal director), Malachy Wienges (techincal director) Outstanding Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Crafts - Associate Direction/Videotape Editing *''General Hospital'' for Luke and Laura's Wedding remote - Lou Torino, Nick Giordano Outstanding Achievement in Design Excellence for a Daytime Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Pam P.K. Cole (make-up designer), Mercer Barrows (set decorator), Jill Farren-Phelps (music director), James H. Ellingwood (art director), Charles Paul (music composer), John C. Zak (lighting director), Vikki McCarter (make-up designer), Grant Velie (lighting director), Dominic Messinger (music director), Thomas W. Markle (lighting director), Deborah Holmes Dobson (hair designer), Katherine Kotorakos (hair designer), Diane Lewis (make-up designer), Jim O'Daniel (costume designer)' *''All My Children - Sid Ramin (music composer), Carol Luiken (costume designer), Donna Larson (lighting designer), Sylvia Lawrence (make-up designer), Scott Hersh (make-up designer), Teri Smith (music director), Donald Gavitt (lighting designer), Hy Bley (graphic designer), John Pitts (scenic designer), Richard Greene (hair designer), Bill Itkin (lighting designer), Marie-Ange Ripka (hair designer), Irving Robbin (music composer) *''Ryan's Hope'' - Tracy Kelly (make-up designer), John Keith Quinn (hair designer), Sybil Weinberger (music director), Dennis Size (lighting director), Alex Tolken (costume designer), James Cola (make-up designer), Sy Tomashoff (scenic designer), John Delaat (hair designer), John Connolly (lighting director) Outstanding Achievement in Technical Excellence *'WIN: ''All My Children - Joseph Solomito (technical director), Howard Zweig (technical director), Diana Wenman (associate director), Jean Dadario-Burke (associate director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Lawrence Hammond (electronic camera), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Larry Strack (electronic camera), Vincent Senatore (electronic camera), Jay Kenn (electronic camera), Trevor Thompson (electronic camera), Len Walas (video engineer), Albin S. Lemanski (audio engineer), Charles Eisen Sr. (audio engineer), Roger Haenelt (videotape editor), Barbara Wood (sound effects engineer)' *''General Hospital - Zoli Osaze (video engineer), Robert J. Miller (video engineer), Jose Galvez (videotape editor), Jim Angel (electronic camera), Bob Lanham (videotape editor), Bud Holland (electronic camera), Jan Lowry (electronic camera), Blair White (electronic camera), Ritch Kenney (electronic camera), John Rago (electronic camera), Victor Bagdadi (video engineer), John Cochran (technical director), Barry Kirstein (electronic camera), Hal Alexander (associate director), Jack Moody (videotape editor), Sal Folino (electronic camera), Dale Walsh (electronic camera), David N. Banks (electronic camera), Dave Smith (technical director), George Thompson (associate director), Carol Wetovich (electronic camera), D.J. Diomedes (electronic camera), Jack Denton (electronic camera), Bill Scott (electronic camera), Sam Potter (video engineer) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 13 Nominations / 3 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''The Doctors'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''The Edge of Night'' - 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 11 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 4 Nominations / 3 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 5 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Ryan's Hope'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys